


非典型英雄之旅

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Kudos: 1





	非典型英雄之旅

http://url.cn/5sTemqa

http://url.cn/bE5ydpwp

1.  
很奇怪，那天下着雨，录《红日》。这种奇怪的趣味，要卡在世纪末的最后一年的第一天发行。赶上了大时代呀，我辈。  
Hermes泊好车，回味路上经过了不知哪儿装修，哪儿又嘟嘟的喇叭响，茫茫然噪音，隔着小雨水汽，就温和且隔膜。不刺耳，不让人烦扰。  
他调一下后视镜，往镜里看，脖子上肌肤光洁，B不需要发情期抑制贴这种东西，B不会发情。雨里的空气清冷爽快，一点点，在世纪末，清澈寒意。  
他抬起手腕，看桡骨动脉处。虽没有发情期，但信息素是有的，粉红色的气味抑制贴，这种态度——世纪末的新一代青年，早已过了靠信息素识人的年代，很平权，人人叫嚣“我想要”取消气味。以至于简直“你必须”隐藏气味，不然就很out。唱片工业嘛，虽销量日减，时髦先锋派头却日增。流行的，B要戴粉色气味抑制贴。B甚至还在左耳戴耳钉。  
而他，还更胜一筹，他有时会换个Person号署名歌词，Prometheus，以革新者自居。Hermes对着镜子，把抑制贴揭掉。是时候，把“我应该”藏起气味，都扔进历史的垃圾桶。  
一车的烈酒冷香。这个春寒雨天，重录《红日》。他邀请了阿卡贝拉合唱团，一早已打定主意，用一个B的伏特加，去溶一群O的……樱桃，杨桃，西瓜，青苹果。美丽的新世纪，第一个吃螃蟹的人，请释放你的冲鼻姜味。  
把后视镜掰回原位时，他在镜里瞥到一眼自己的眼睛。温润与冷峻，配比完美……但无端端，有一点烦扰。  
早上六点，那个A就打电话来。不稀奇，A这种物种，没有时间观念，算是传统艺能。但问题是……A这种物种，明明应该滔滔不绝而不知所云，但今晨，在料峭里，平时话唠第一名的A只是说：  
“录音是今天吧？”  
意思是疑问式，语气是直陈式，并且没想隐藏，本质上是个命令式。很傲慢，当然也是快要过完的本世纪的传统艺能，“A就是霸道总裁”，很讨厌。但又很可爱，年轻人出唱片，带着快二十岁的年龄差来捧场，是有够霸总。但，微妙地，不是，不是。糟糕。唱歌的时候，跟踢球的时候，不一样。  
倒是跟另一个时候比较像：Apollo走上台，据说是要检查Hermes唱歌时气息够不够充足，但非常失礼地，“Hermes该被打屁股，因为问你有没有信心开演唱会，你说暂时没有打算。”几年前了，那时更年轻，说着“暂时没有”，其实非常有，一开口，气贯长虹。  
但掩盖不了，“打屁股”，什么性骚扰发言。年轻一代的B和O群体，一心盼着新世纪的，最烦这种。  
但，你拥有盗火者的笔名，你就捕捉到太阳神的本意：跟性骚扰没关系，只是赤裸裸的傲慢和点穿和激将：你没有信心。  
Hermes看镜子，视觉印象，妥妥是个与世无争且脱离情欲苦海的B，我不需要“信心”这种可悲的精虫上脑的副产品。但——  
鼻腔里灌满自己的信息素，酒精度数九十九。

合唱团早已到了。真的，樱桃，杨桃，西瓜，青苹果，等等。Hermes大大方方看他们手腕，没有一个气味抑制贴；又大大方方看他们脖子，一水的发情期抑制贴。红红绿绿，画着半透明的小小水果，卡通的。然后Hermes又大大方方接受，投到他光洁脖子上的诸多友好兼艳羡目光。  
环视，穿插，交换微笑。一个B，几个O，还会有比这更阿卡贝拉的吗？  
还会有比这更……更早上九点的鸡尾酒舞会的吗？

从九点正到九点一刻，都很完美，聊聊天，说说笑，品赏烈酒与生果。但九点二十以后，气氛就渐渐尴尬了。——工作场合，有O在场，A却迟到。什么性骚扰行为。身为唯一一个B，处境就比较无语。  
Hermes给每人倒了半杯冻柠茶，又掺半杯温水进去。无端端，就是顽固想去堵空气里尚没说出口的抱怨。  
“哎呀，我们正好缺个柠檬味。”他说。  
……什么迷惑言论。Hermes转念一想，还好了，乐观一点，这话我亲自说了，好过从别人口里说。  
Apollo迟到了整整四十分钟。见了鬼了，他六点就醒了打电话扰人清梦，居然还要迟到九点的约。——去爪哇国买的蛋挞奶茶吗？  
“哎呀呀，不好意思，下雨，堵车，老板的女儿又刚从国外读书回来，蛋挞西施啊，老豆阿妈就聊个没完，所以我就来迟了sorry sorry。”Apollo说。  
手里大包小包的塑料袋，散着雨中水汽，被里面的食物饮料热度焙着，微微蒸发似的。热腾腾的牛奶香、红茶香、焦糖香、酥皮香，有点儿打蔫，但顽强，生命力，小小地向外，此起彼伏地冒。  
方才还在黑脸边缘的阿卡贝拉合唱团，立刻笑嚷着就围上去抢吃的喝的。间中有人拍Hermes的肩，“早听说跟着Apollo有好吃的，托你的福啊！”  
Hermes懒得跟狼群一样的人抢，但一人一份拿走后，一桌凌乱包装里还剩了一份。蛋挞躺在这个袋子里，奶茶站在那个袋子里，中间仿佛隔着一个太平洋。  
一份。  
空气里的甜香完全盛放，唯有袋里躲着的两只，依然是困在了春寒料峭里，打着蔫，却更见顽强生机。  
只剩了一份。  
Hermes抬头看，Apollo正从小冰箱边往回走，手里端着玻璃杯，半杯清澈，半杯冰。  
发梢衣襟都有湿意。  
脖子上三根长长短短的项链，不灵不灵地凌乱吊坠，外加两串治颈椎病的黑项圈；手腕上一只很大的手表。  
“你吃，我唱歌前不吃东西。”Apollo笑道。  
Hermes脑子里就冒出一个词：Prometheus。  
勇敢盗火者，世另我，你好。不要在意什么信息素，我们握个手。  
但无法不在意，微小的，甜食甜香。突然幻觉一束玫瑰，含苞待放的蕾，颤着雨珠如泪珠。盗火者如你我。

2.  
但唱起来了，感觉就，emm。  
本来想得好好的：乐坛这种东西，问题都在于，果香太重，腻，过于洛可可。那么浇一瓶纯酒精，瞬间新古典。大理石上紫藤花。于是问题又变成，比较矫揉，缺乏人性。天才般的策略：邀请了Apollo，一嗓子光芒万丈，瞬间大理石上绕繁花，就很合理。那种，葡萄园种好，神庙拔地而起，雕塑在门口竖立——光洁的额头，注视梦幻的景致，好一幅乌托邦移民的广告。

想的美，现实不是那样。  
0）Apollo一嗓子光芒万丈。阿卡贝拉合唱团懵了。这么近的距离AT力场全开，完全没有心理准备。  
1）再来一遍。Apollo一嗓子光芒万丈，合唱团进，Hermes进。回放听听看，没听到他的声音。  
2）再来二遍。Apollo一嗓子光芒万丈，合唱团进，Hermes进。你大声一点，“信心”，记得吗？讨厌。回放听听看，合唱团白请了。  
3）再来三遍。Apollo一嗓子光芒万丈，合唱团进，Hermes进。请大家都大声一点。回放听听看……emm，感觉Apollo一口闷掉了一瓶伏特加，打起了醉拳，打得漫天繁花。  
很吓人，五分钟的歌产生三小时喊打喊杀糊涂戏班的信息量。吓人，A这种物种。还是喊打喊杀的高能现场比较适合这种物种。  
4）再来四遍。Apollo一嗓子……好的我稍微小声一点，合唱团进，Hermes进。很好，hold住，稳住，就这样。——Apollo进慢了，慢一点点。  
Hermes看他一眼，他浑然不觉。Hermes意识到，合唱团也同时看Apollo一眼。几个人就有几把眼刀。很奇怪，瞬间因此走神……长得有点帅。接着唱，后面一段不慢，再后面一段，又慢了，一点点。互兑，印证，迷之精确。Hermes无端端……啊，没找到措辞。  
糟糕，抢拍了。太焦虑。  
回放一遍，很奇怪，两处失误，一种勾魂。两处，最后过于抢拍不算。然后Hermes望向Apollo，见他托着腮，望着窗外，出神。  
手表挨着项链。不散发任何气味，如同不散发任何讯息。烈酒突然汹涌。窗外晴了，五月般的闷热和繁花。燥，蠢蠢欲动的味道。  
5）再来五遍。没得说，Apollo忘词了。  
命运就算颠沛流离命运就算曲折离奇。

几年后，一天晚上，升降台下降，Apollo忽然在半空的黑夜里一把搂住Hermes，凑到他耳边，高温的醉，像高温的吻，像高温的肉身。下一瞬间，温度突然完全撤去。Hermes听到耳边撞进来一句话：  
“其实那天我忘词了两次。”  
升降台落地，他看到Apollo大步流星地往前走远。十步之内，一头撞上后台那个过低的天花板。  
总之，相性不好，这种愚蠢的错误。Apollo撞晕了几秒，吓死人，过后头上肿了个包，幸好没大事。谁会明知道天花板有一处过低还能撞上去啊！后来B经常吐槽，A这种物种就会。  
又几年后，Apollo搭乘升降台离开，Hermes搭乘升降台回来。舞台这种东西，问题都在于，纸牌垒广厦。那个屋顶忽然晃一下，越砸不死人的，越豆腐渣工程。拍拍胸脯惊魂甫定。Hermes就想起了这句话：“其实那天我忘词了两次”。  
像一个程序员一样严谨回到4），嗯，Apollo不是进慢了，他是忘词了，两处失误，一种勾魂。  
然后Hermes没卡上拍。那一年，远远那一年。

“那个……我饿了。”那一年Hermes说。  
Apollo本来还想着要不要来一瓶红酒找找感觉，听到“饿了”有点震惊，傻乎乎答一句：那你叫个外卖。  
“你们要吗？”Hermes问。然后发现大家都很震惊。  
他抓抓头。真的有点饿。说好的饱吹饿唱呢……呃……贪食症的原理是想吃下爱……呃……紧张的时候就是会想上厕所啊这不是很正常吗……呃。唉。  
“你们都不要，那我直接下楼买个三明治吧。我很快回来。”  
众目睽睽之下，错漏百出的B，就这样把一群错漏百出的O和一个错漏百出的A留在原地。  
Hermes回到录音室时，人间已产生翻天覆地的变化。  
录音室空了，只有Apollo一人还在，收拾休息区桌上的奶茶蛋挞包装盒餐巾纸。略弯腰略低头，感觉贤惠，脖子上的项链微微晃着。  
“……”  
“他们先走了。我订了录音室，先回去想一想，明天继续。”Apollo说。他没抬头，仿佛是靠第六感感应到，Hermes进来了。A有第六感这种东西吗？这难道不是O专属吗？B心想。回忆中学时的生理课伦理课，一片茫然，他在毕业前夕赢了唱歌比赛，从此开始加速遗忘，生理、伦理。  
“……”  
“今天录得不满意。”Apollo忽然站直，转身，目光炯炯地望着Hermes。  
“……唔，可能和乐队需要磨合。那个……”  
Apollo一摆手，打断他。  
Hermes闭嘴。  
Apollo逼近一步，人能够掩盖气息，但掩不住目光里锐意。  
“想一想，你为什么要请我来。”  
Hermes低下头。脖子上一阵刺痛。光洁，在重重叠叠挡住抑制贴的项链面前，就感到刺痛。很清楚为什么，一个人的本性是B，这没有问题，但一个人还需要本性是A。  
Apollo不再紧逼，向后往桌沿上一靠。嘴角浮现笑意。  
“……可能我想得太简单了，这很难，找阿卡贝拉，加你。”说完，委屈就冒上来。这很难。你是一瓶酒精，但同时你是一阵风。你喜欢果香，但同时你渴望火焰。糟糕，can´t get up can´t give up.  
Apollo的手指在桌上轻轻敲。  
然后他收起手，双臂在胸前交叉环绕，防御的姿势。然后在桌沿最边上坐稳，岌岌可危的平衡。然后尽量向前伸展交叉的双腿，钢丝上的舒展。他低下头。今天录得不满意，但客人必须优先考虑主人的困难，这很难。  
“人要找到自己的风格。”说完，感觉语气真的是很僵很防御，于是客人殷勤为主人考虑：“这个过程本来就难，所以要迎难而上。”  
啪嗒一声，Hermes手里的三明治掉到地上。在他的镜像神经元指挥他像Apollo一样，将双臂交叉环绕到胸前时。  
Apollo笑了起来，双手展开两边撑到桌沿。在Hermes蹲下身去捡时。很奇怪，一处失误，一种勾魂，一刻失神，人放松了防御，反倒仪态更稳。  
Hermes见他足跟点地，一只脚踝架在另一只脚踝上。脚尖指着前方，稳稳地。Hermes突然就想起从前，他很矮，他坐上椅子就晃荡双腿，动来动去；后来他长高了，于是坐上椅子就将双腿盘起，还是动来动去。  
而Apollo，在坐着沉默的场景里，多么端庄呀。  
站起来失惊无神就问：“我邀请你，你为什么就来了？”  
“……我也想简单了，你找我，还有阿卡贝拉。其实还挺难。”说完，脖子上刺痛。这很难，你的光芒是金刚石，但你的身体是陶瓷。你的本性是A，但你还需要本性是O、本性是B。  
Hermes听了愣住。随后看到Apollo低头一笑。笑得很，很伦理——  
这就，把人调动得很生理了啊。  
Apollo忽然抬头，眨一只眼，笑容里的苦涩就散去，wink里光芒万丈。

3.  
光芒万丈。  
你会不会有时候质疑，光芒的意义是什么。燃烧的意义是什么。如果无用之用才能长命百岁，那么笔直地渴望参天进入另一个次元的意义是什么。如果众神更愿意生活在山顶的神庙，那么深潭泉水涌流不息的意义又是什么。  
“你为什么要请我来。”我为什么想身为烈日和鹅卵石之间的风。  
“你为什么要赴我约。”我为什么想搭建巨石和紫藤花之间的桥。  
Apollo低下头，眨一只眼，但只眨一下。神谕的第一需求不是找到识货的买家，而是避开关闭的耳朵。  
Hermes抬起手，抬了大概五厘米。神使的第一需求不是接住流星，而是避开危险的气溶胶。  
“我想证明我很识货。”Apollo突然说。说完笑笑。很罕见，A这种物种自己说自己，只是自恋而已。  
“……我想证明我要请谁就能请谁。”Hermes答。也很罕见，B这种物种自己说自己，只是自由而已。  
“但唱得不满意，不是想要的感觉。”Apollo坐在桌沿，抬头看站着的少年。手里加个猫就能演教父。  
“想要什么感觉？”  
“不知道。”  
Hermes低头玩自己的手指。四舍五入，橘猫也是这种颜色。  
过了一会儿他说，“你太大声了，所以不知道。”  
“你知道吗？”  
Hermes想指天发誓，有一部分的他，大概百分之三，突然就统治另外百分之九十七的他。这百分之三的他想大声喊我知道我知道，但问题是，“我也不知道。”  
“因为你太小声了。”  
Hermes抬一点点头。看到一个奇迹，教父玩着自己的手表。你在街上可以是全知全能疯狂上帝但回了家你还是要和你的猫互为羊群。  
于是目光相碰。都是成年人，这里没有别人，无谓假装不知道目光相碰的含义。但涉及心灵之友，或者把臂同行，B型伦理建议你视其为错误的投射；A型伦理建议你视其为命运的相遇。如果A型人类和B型人类都存在，那么任何建议都是错的。“管他呢”，所以——我建议学校取消伦理课，把这种教育托付给录音室和人体素描室和书橱和枕头。——这样，对O比较公平。  
就目光相碰。  
Apollo笑笑，躲闪，低头。挠挠小猫的下巴。  
Hermes笑笑，说，“那就让我先验个货，看看是否气味相投。”说完了心脏停一拍，感觉是有生以来第一次。  
Apollo听了颤一下。接着摘下手表，连带仔细地粘在表盘背面的信息素抑制贴，一股脑拍到桌上。  
毫无意外，A这种物种，走的时候会忘记把表带走。半夜突然意识到，感觉丢失的是半辈子所有的身家财富，冷静下来又想起，五分钟前预定了明天的录音室。手表就在那里，妥妥的，躺在一个蛋挞盒子边上。  
一室的空间，双倍伏特加。  
双倍，伏特加，没有别的。  
没有别的。  
无用之用，光芒万丈，静水深流。  
就是单纯，拿掉抑制贴，但没有增加任何气息。  
Hermes扬起眉，张口结舌——  
Apollo也扬眉，笑容感觉戏谑，好像刚讲完一个“你懂”的那种笑话。  
但如果“你不懂”，验货失败，买卖不成，笑容就感觉孤独。  
后来他们无数次目光相碰，常常都像在回忆，这一天大家张口结舌地僵持了多久——  
“啊！红酒，要醒半小时。我希望路上不要堵车，不然会很危险驾驶。”Hermes突然打破僵持，讲话特别大声，腹式呼吸丹田之气。开玩笑，我是会唱歌的。  
Apollo哈哈哈地笑起来。Bingo！  
“明天肯定会唱得不错。”他说。笑声振动着气溶胶和流星无差别地降落，像花瓣一样，像神谕一样。

雨早停了，五月暮的阳光，小风吹着大窗边的布沙发。——美人榻。  
大白天里，一杯葡萄香。  
“你的邻居八卦吗？”  
“邻居是不是八卦我不知道，但我一向很注重隐私。”  
“——所以？”  
“所以隔音很好，附近也没有能偷窥拍照的地方。”  
“但风景……”  
他没有说下去。Apollo张开手臂搂住背向阳光的Hermes，吻掉这句话，吻里都是烈酒，还残留方才随意采摘晃荡的水果，一串串一滴滴一粒粒阳光中的灰。还有某种涩，亚麻拂过胸前蓓蕾，还有某种酸，单宁摩擦身后腰窝。  
Apollo垂头吮咬Hermes的肩和颈，Hermes仰头看天花板。瞥到对面墙上挂着画，画一堆缠绕纷纷的圆规直尺五线三角音符太阳黑子唱片工业。Apollo用力抽掉他的皮带，往地上一扔，一声轻响好像地震。太阳黑子就在眼眶里颠一下。Hermes就喘息，感觉疯狂，感觉不像做爱，更像表演。不像享乐，更像要为艺术献身。画里的琴弦就勒他的脖子。风就从后面吹赤裸的肩胛屁股脚踝。跑鞋。跑鞋。  
Apollo双手捧住Hermes的脸，闭着眼睛吻他的眉毛。底下是黑眸。手指向上探进黑发。满杯的红酒摇晃。但不合时宜，下午晴天，你唯一的化斋用钵是一个水晶夜光杯。感觉贫穷欠缺。  
欲饮琵琶。Apollo就呻吟，感觉遭遇第五句和音的频率，这不和谐，但这里要高亢冒出三个字节，这里有一种古来征战几人回的猎猎马蹄声。  
Hermes皱眉，Apollo松开手向后退一点。别担心，一句和音结束。目光一碰。午后的太阳，现在还刺眼，过一会儿就变成一只辉煌的咸蛋黄。太阳边上画了一座无比端庄高耸的等腰三角形，好像要去象征世界上所有的摩天大厦。Hermes就对称地放低了双手，抓住Apollo的裤腰两边往下拉，一边拉一边蹲下，直到碰到了跑鞋，跑鞋。  
双手同时放开裤子，去拉鞋带。忘了马蹄吧，忘了战场，忘了残阳的血吧，这里的跑鞋，五线谱，电灶小火锅的红，同步率百分之六十八。很均衡的数字，很均衡的美感。无穷不可除尽，稍微大声一点，但不要太大声，稍微偏重零点三，为了九倍高清。除鞋，再除裤。  
Hermes双手一推，Apollo顺势躺到沙发椅上。Hermes爬上去，膝盖碰着软麻。好像把一瓶红酒举过头顶凌空往下倒。Apollo咬一下唇，一把将两人的勃起握在一起蹂躏，掉在地上的音比喝进嘴里的酒还多。  
Hermes双手分开自己的臀瓣，抬起身一点点，又对准Apollo的勃起往下坐。“为什么要邀请”“为什么要赴约”。为了尝试骑乘，为了我前世梦里的骏马，为了你今生幻想的哈雷，当然，当然。为了像一个O一样坐忘，为了像一个A一样驰骋。  
不再像表演，生理上更像上刑，心理上更像表演上刑。Hermes喘着，带哭腔。听到自己的哭腔，唱得非常动人。你有两种选择：深厚的鼻音，或细腻的假声。Apollo抬手遮着自己的眼睛笑，手腕上的酒淌下极细的一缕。  
那么，就这样，假声，细腻，像在表演走钢丝。掉下就放手你的小命，然后打开你的降落伞。红日一轮、白云一线、以及蓝天。Hermes摆一摆腰，好像风托着他的热气球，飘飘地向下，向下飞。后脑的骨骼早已闭合了，此时却欣然敞开，灵魂就飞出去。肠道一直很羞涩，此时也欣然敞开，肉体就坐到底。所谓同步率，前定和谐。  
坐稳，在一张竖琴上。  
Hermes叹息，双手撑在身体两侧，感觉这栋摩天楼是照着自己的样子画的。Apollo将挡住眼睛的手放下来，去握Hermes的手腕。你见过教父握他的猫吗？宽厚掌心掌背、修长指尖指甲，胸口碎大石的力，去摸一朵花，唱半句歌。  
握住就不要乱动了，为了像一个O一样修行，为了像一个B一样矜持，请。  
Hermes喘息定了，眨眨眼中泪花，忽然看到，Apollo脖子上的串串项链，穿戴整齐。一张发情期抑制贴藏在里面。  
“自己动。”Apollo突然说。说着向上顶一下，立刻撞击到一片敏感颤抖的隐秘。  
“啊……”Hermes呻吟。呻吟之余，心中忽然明朗。所谓“古来征战几人回”，没那么吓人，要这样想：你洞悉别人的抑制，别人就洞悉你的欲望。反之亦然。几个来回拉扯，恭喜你，返乡时，这一团身心的包裹里少了五分之一点五的你，多出来五分之一点二的别人。还有五分之零点三，跑到哪里去了？几人回？  
Hermes喘一下，振作一下，从战场又自由联想到明天的录音室，就上上下下地动起来。自己的身体里有一截别人的身体，让你快乐，让你痛苦，让你哭，让你笑，让你疯癫，让你迷离，让你腰膝发酸，让你尾椎过电。后脑的骨骼重新闭合，灵魂还没回来。等会儿可能它就迷路，可能掉进窗里一只鹞子。  
钢琴家很喜欢说，我掉在地上的音比弹出来音的还多。这种话自己说是自恋，别人说是吹捧：这是句好话来着，表示你的身体老化，记得为这一天买一份保险，或者订一间录音室；也表示你有五分之零点三的灵魂，在一刻都不能停止爱中丢失，拒不申请理赔。就当贡献社会。这些片段的灵魂，好像伏特加和红酒从社会的高空洒落。  
我喜欢葡萄，虽然被酿得过于复杂、失去本真，闻着与其说是葡萄还不如说是巧克力。Hermes心想。然后在感到肠壁收缩时仰起头，笑出声，剧烈运动拼命冲刺，驰骋。前后都是风。若碰到烈酒如风，复杂成微积分的香气织体，都能还原为果香。  
Apollo也笑，在感到掌心握的手腕颤抖时。我喜欢烈酒，虽然冷辣。但若不为了醉到像捆绑、像瘫痪、像此刻——请问你又喝什么酒啊。  
高潮等于一次小死亡。减了二十二毫克的体重等于一次射精或潮吹。

4.  
贤者时间，贤者，philosopher，philosopher´s stone，魔法石。  
Hermes趴在Apollo身上，身体很累，侧过头看他脖子，手却发痒，那颗爱心型的吊坠，本该一角侧挂在链子上，追求偏颇中俏皮的效果，嗯，罕见永恒之神不付出时尚灾难的代价。但一番颠动，空空的心的着力点，变成了心底处的尖，垂落沙发上。Hermes想把它拨回去，手指执起了，却只是把玩。  
Apollo抬手抚摸Hermes的左耳。假设，假设你有个好太太，异地也同心的那种好，她在你的工作室沙发上捡到别人的耳钉。philosopher´s trap。陷阱的问题不在于它存在，而在于它没有藏好它的存在。  
Hermes莫名其妙就笑。也许因为耳朵痒。他放过了Apollo挂在脖子上的心，去摸他贴在脖子上的纸。  
揭起很小很小一角。  
沉默，宁静，如果万有引力时空弯曲，那么平缓才是真正扭曲。  
这一角变大一点点，长高一点点。  
“别动。”Apollo说。  
Hermes停住。  
过一会儿又继续。抑制贴就像一张最普通不过的邦迪：只有中间一小方是药，四围全是胶带。有些人就会把胶带剪到很小，哪天忘剪了他就会抱怨贴久了发痒；或者剪小是为了——类似迷你裙低领衫，你懂。但也有人不剪，他更看重邦迪的全方位防水功能。比如Apollo。半毫米半毫米的进度，除了调情一无是处。  
“别动。”Apollo又说。说完将Hermes的骨盆从自己的骨盆上推起来一点点，将手伸进这一点点空隙。然后凭着沙发的弹性挪动身体，让手蹭着探往目的地。  
“还没爽够就直说，不要挑衅一个A。”Apollo笑道。  
Hermes在被握住之前，撑起身躲开。  
目光相碰。  
“我想了想，做事就像唱歌，最重要的是有诚意。”Hermes忽然说。过一会儿补充道：“还有主动，还有感染力。”  
“我没有诚意？”Apollo说。又来了，内容是疑问式，语气是直陈式，本质是命令式。床头到床尾，模式从一而终。  
“你嫌我不主动。我没有感染力。我没有信心。你说的可能有点道理。”Hermes说。说完笑笑，并不觉得引用校长的文献需要多么认真严肃标注出处。也没有什么致敬的诚意。  
Apollo把停在两人身体之间的那只手抬起来，撸一把Hermes的后脑。  
Hermes在分分钟要揭竿而起的边缘，意识到，B真的是没有，“激情”，这种精虫上脑的可悲副产品。因为翻不了脸，因为没有愤怒，没有冲动，因为本能是摇摇扇子降降火。但不揭竿而起，也是因为意识到，没穿衣服没穿鞋，这种情况下“激情”就有点好笑。  
“我没有诚意，你也不会被标记。”Apollo收回手静静说。不等回答又补充一番长篇大论：“你睡过发情的A吗？不标记别人就没有信息素相融，发情就停不了。很烦的，很浪费时间。所以没有诚意、不发情、不标记也不被标记，这不是坏事，受教，多谢。”  
Hermes愣住。确实睡过别的A，他扪心自问。那个人跟自己一样保守，或曰有德，迅速达成共识：婚前不发情。也许这种共识，是B和A之间愿意睡一睡的必要非充分条件。那么，隐藏的充分条件究竟是什么？过一会儿philosopher回过神，只是轻描淡写：  
“受教……你读书时敢摸老师的头啊？”  
Apollo笑起来，很大声，混在烈酒与醇酒里，笑得像发酒疯一样。  
“good show tomorrow.”  
走出了门，Hermes才红了脸。他忽然反应过来，“受教”也许只不过是对体位的评论。也许。没有什么诚意，也许。

第二天，Apollo到得早了，谁都没到，他第一个。一把抓起手表戴上。然后打开窗通风，让醺了昨天一下午加一晚上的满脸坨红降下去，让身上缠绕引诱的复杂香气也散去。  
窗外飞过一只鹞子。  
恰在此时，林姑娘放手她的痴情。纯属巧合，唉，但这无情之情。  
Apollo一咬牙，撕掉了脖子上的抑制贴。  
不增加任何气息，他并不在发情期。  
合唱团一个个的来，每个人都先是惊讶，Apollo已经到了，再是惊讶，今天没有早餐啊。Apollo就喝着冰水回答，饱吹饿唱呀。人若多开句玩笑，他就说，昨天录得不满意，今天搞搞新意思。  
Hermes踩着点进来。“受教”，就秉持学术界的懒散腔调。  
今天唱得很好。  
Apollo把自己藏起来，藏在旋律、声部、节奏的复杂织体之下。安静。深空的光埋入深海，如鲸落，有强壮的珊瑚长出来时，才会顶起上古文明的辉煌遗址。然后他数了数昨天在沙发里，他向上顶了几次，那白帆的主人，每一次又是如何在海面之上唱和，海底熔岩的遥远咆哮。  
隔得很远，便应对优雅。如策马驰骋，如乘风破浪。  
Hermes心想，看上去很优雅，听上去很优雅。但你掌帆你就知道，堪堪，险险。手心越冒冷汗，脸上越法相庄严。  
走上钢丝可不是为了摔死，扬帆出海可不是为了淹死。  
主音，和音，进进退退，交错参差。别踩舞伴的脚，蒙上眼睛跳舞。  
活着，就是艺术。  
——对有些人来说。胃里的冰水突然激越一刺，尖锐剧痛。Apollo本能窒息一瞬，卡在换气口。立刻这痛消失了。惊不惊喜意不意外？他因寻求和Hermes对视而转头，猛吸的半口气，就完美避过了话筒。  
刚好Hermes正看过来，目光一碰便双双避开，回过头唱完最后一遍的最后一句。惊险里才见台下十年功淬出的优雅。唱完Hermes眉尖微颤。  
Apollo站起来，招呼也不及打就走。

栽进车里要关门时，车门被人从外面拉住。Apollo抬头，还没来得及看清来人是谁，就被扑面而来的烈酒灌了个满怀。  
Hermes钻进车里吻Apollo，嘴唇一触，就在心里捶胸顿足，糟了。糟了糟了。糟了。  
不该揭一个A的发情期抑制贴的。A是一种会发情的物种。  
滚烫的酒像滚烫的火，舌头在口腔中燃烧，沿喉咙灌下去。Hermes呻吟，就只剩了呻吟，毫无意义的呻吟，岩浆对着你的消化道喷发，这种时候呻吟有什么意义呢。有什么作用呢。他闭上眼，一个念头冷冷电击他的脑子：啊，这就是所谓“发情期”啊。  
然后消失了。与其说是念头消失，不如说是脑子消失。  
热吻，高烧，上下其手，硬，烫。所谓发情期的设置，生命体的第一可悲处：公鸡和母鸡都是蛋生蛋的工具。你快死了所以你的基因强迫你交配好让自己延续下去。所以你发情的时候就觉得自己快死了。而B没有发情期，philosopher，思考世界上是先有鸡还是先有蛋是先有恨还是先有爱。但别人快死了，于是哲学家的脑子变成石头。应激反应，无损智者美名。  
“啊不！”Apollo突然猛推一下Hermes，喊了一声。  
Hermes深深看他。怀着脱离了基因和精虫控制的情欲。石头一样缄默的情欲。静默如冰的纯酒。玄奘法师都声称，酒的质最纯，佛祖都饮酒如饮露。  
“不……不能，不能在这里。”Apollo说。  
Hermes将鼻子埋进Apollo的脖颈。红酒的质却最为不纯。起于秋实落，和微生物共生，居于朽木桶。连神都要驾着喷火的龙车扬长而去。  
Hermes一路飙着，后来他迷上了跑车。Apollo在后座喘息，时不时一拳打椅背，说着开快一点，你快一点。后来他迷上了拳击。

Apollo猛关上门，砰的一声巨响。他一路推着Hermes，颤抖的手扯皮带，用蛮力把纽扣崩开，拉链拉到一半就硬把屁股从裤子里剥出来，然后才反应过来，自己穿得整齐，Hermes并没有同步进行与牛仔裤的战役，他已经像一只被抓住耳朵提起的兔子一样瘫软。于是Apollo一手推着Hermes接着往里走，一手与自己的皮带扭打。  
在Hermes被脱到一半的裤子拉扯绊倒之前，Apollo大获全胜，vs裤子。毫无预兆，他微微弯腰，双手绕到Hermes的大腿后边，抓紧，向上抬。  
Hermes骤然凌空，惊呼一声，以为自己要头足倒立脑震荡了，但没有，后背撞上了一个什么，接住他的身体。后来他们躺在传送带上时，他才反应过来这似墙非墙的支撑是跑步机。  
Apollo撞进他的身体。一人惊叫、泪水迸出；一人叹息。  
Hermes在痛楚中，却听到了叹息。他想抬起手拥抱眼前这精虫上脑的可悲身体。但抬不起来。就像在噩梦里，你想抬手，但抬不起，你想往前走，但走不动，你想醒过来，但醒不了，你想睁开眼，但睁不开。你还想发财、你还想长生不老、你还想找到厕所，你的妄想全方位无死角地跟你作对。  
Apollo深吸一口气，退出来几乎全部。相比于他的滚烫，五月的空气简直是雪山顶刮起了风。他撞回去。  
Hermes尖叫，用上了假音。还没来得及收声，一下一下的冲击就接踵而至。把假音都切出了节奏。几乎毫无快感，甚至连痛感都极为模糊渺远。只是冲击。一把大锤子，哐哐砸冰河。Hermes模糊地想，锤子，雷神铁锤，但我只是人类。雷神图我什么？为他倾酒？一年返乡一个月，生一个阿喀琉斯出来？  
Apollo一边打桩似的撞击，一边伏到Hermes耳边，在喘息的间隙里说着什么。都非常的模糊，没有人能听懂。是啊，你在动弹不得的梦里最想开口说话。你可以开口，你可以说话，但没有任何人可以听懂说了些什么。  
于是他们把脸颊贴到一起，像把妄想贴到一起。Hermes深深地绞紧，这极乐都好像和自己毫无关系，他脑子里只是朦胧地又想，啊，原来发情期是这样。  
想着想着，突然落泪。原来发情期这种东西，有也可悲，没有也可悲。但同样公平地，有也很爽，没有也很爽。两行泪就在两抹脸颊之间融合。他们就同时射了一次。  
余韵散去后，Hermes抬手抱住Apollo，在感到Apollo想退出身体时。  
“你不会被标记，我也停不了。大家都很辛苦。”Apollo低声说。说完，却无法指挥自己的身体继续后退。如在梦里。如在昨夜。  
“继续，你温柔一点就行。”Hermes喃喃回答。这不难，这可以做到。他想。同时还想，交浅言深了啊，想着就笑笑。  
Apollo听他笑了，侧头看他。略吃惊的样子。过一会儿也笑道：“其实你这个人很有信心，难道不是？”  
“我很有信心，我只是不会唱歌。”  
“嗯，是我不识人，错看了你，几乎入宝山空手归。”说完Apollo突然发现，他能动了，于是他退出身，“那好，换个温柔一点的姿势，既然刚录了比较温柔的歌。”说完抱住Hermes，抱他躺到地上。然后跨到他身上。  
“……你不要把我放在跑步机上。”  
Apollo愣一下，失笑。“我就要，我就要。”说着他重新进入。Hermes仰起头，闭上眼，长长地叹。  
仿佛是为了对冲温柔，这一次Apollo做得戏谑，刻意九浅一深，时不时胡说八道着，我喜欢节奏，我特别喜欢节奏，节奏是音乐的骨头。Hermes被他步步为营且没完没了的玩法弄得难耐又上瘾，鬼马本性都暴露出来，说着你懂什么节奏，有种你去唱爵士乐。  
“我没唱过吗？”Apollo说，说着亮一下铁锤一样的实力，研磨Hermes的敏感点。  
喘息定了，Hermes接招，说好的信心嘛：“不记得，真当自己是偶像人人背得出你所有的歌？你自己都背不出。”  
“那以后唱给你听，以后我邀请你一起唱。”Apollo说，说完心想，光说不练算什么英雄好汉，于是拣回方才的节奏。Hermes就在跑步机的传送带上高高低低呻吟不已。后来他累了，跟乱了拍，Apollo就停一停，换个节奏，跟着新的喘息走。过一会儿，又再换一个。Hermes真真假假地求饶，越是胡言乱语，身体内部越是凌乱跳动。Apollo笑着跟几句切分音。  
后来新的邀请达成，Hermes试过把Apollo的提词机关掉，也试过把他“唱到想吐”的歌放进rundown必备。Apollo强烈抗议，Hermes就祭出那句，“我就要，我就要”。然后他们把《爱在深秋》变成了爵士乐，去回答今天的把《红日》变成阿卡贝拉。你已听厌我说你那样美丽，那就换一种语言和声音重构你的身体，来共我的肢体摇摆，你确实有这么美丽。  
但突然之间，Apollo换的是一张面容。  
摇滚。  
Hermes猝不及防尖叫着又射。而Apollo没有射，他只是在摇滚。在不会发情的物种的不应期里继续摇滚，Hermes闭紧了眼挣扎，快感过度难受至极。好像“受教”都是假的，好像温柔也是假的，好像那种跨物种般的友谊都是错觉。最后Hermes绝望地捶打Apollo的背。这也没有意义。  
“不要……”Hermes终于说。说完，突然，这话弹回他的耳膜。  
不要。他听到自己说。  
Apollo被惯性控制着接着摇滚了一个半小节，然后停下来。  
他撑起身体，深深看一眼Hermes。这神情真的非常痛苦、难受、抗拒。骤然触发一种发情期消失的错觉。没有信息素融合，没有基因延续，但也没有死亡。只是空荡荡。发情期并没有结束，不标记，不会结束。只是，如月空亡。  
“……不要，不要在跑步机上。”Hermes闭着眼说。好像在回答自己。  
身上一轻，他被Apollo抱起来，一步一步走向阳台，放到沙发床上。窗外一切都如白噪。  
“最后一次。”Apollo说。说完就像念完一个雷厉风行的誓言。  
这一次终于高潮后，Hermes觉得自己缓了有将近半辈子才缓过来，他一手撑沙发，一手扶腰，挣扎着坐起来。Apollo坐在沙发的最边沿，在拆一片抑制贴。  
空气静默。Apollo深吸一口这静默，把抑制贴按上脖子。Hermes见他猛然皱眉，就看到闻到了最终觉醒的红酒：瓶底沉淀物，干燥，经年的酿造，烧完了、褪色了、吸附在最后都没想到要脱的T恤上，让人呛咳及厌恶，焦烟。  
Apollo忽然回过头，面容像个雕塑，声音像个雕塑：“你好像被我标记了？”  
——疑问式，直陈式，命令式。  
红酒，焦烟，哲人拿着从脑子里挖出的石头，张口结舌。你被我标记了？所以你有了另一种味道？等一下你说的是我被你标记了？为什么？B不会被标记——  
Apollo站起身，烟与红酒便消失。  
窗外已卷乌云，一声雷，身体抖一下。气温肉眼可见地降。Apollo又走回来，两手各端一杯清水，戴上表的那只手里的杯，递给Hermes。温热。  
倾盆的暴雨溅进杯中。Apollo喜欢敞着窗。Hermes垂头闻到，伏特加里掺了牛奶。摩擦，紧张感，烈的更烧，柔的更暖。

烈酒被驯服了像雨中的葡萄藤一样颤抖着微甜，奶香却被吊出腥味，舞台花火散后，焦烟满腔。

end.


End file.
